


New Year

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [31]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce and Jeremiah throught one new year to another.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Saturn by Sleeping At Last in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/3tJjZMHLqhD8DaGgdBICnc?si=jfKe4o99TemMcswj6iZxSg
> 
>   
> Day thirty-one: First Kiss   
> (Last day)
> 
> Thank you so much for being with me all this month, and thank you to Freddie who is always commenting, I'm not going to stop posting Wayleska, just not every day ♡ 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce wouldn't say he was discouraged, but he just wasn't in the mood. New Year, it was the same all year round, people making resolutions, promising to be better, making goals, lists, and in the end, everything was going to be the same. Frankly, he was tired of it every year. 

Jeremiah said he would spend New Year's Eve alone, and Bruce would too, so Bruce decided to call him to the mansion, he would at least enjoy the man's company. And to tell you the truth, that's all Bruce wanted, a good wine or champagne, Jeremiah.

Bruce didn't mean he was nervous, because he wasn't, he was just... Well, it was the first time Jeremiah was going to come here, they'd been alone before, but now it wasn't with the dinner excuse to talk about the generators, or actually make the generators. Bruce took a deep breath, it was no big deal, it was just Jeremiah, everything would be fine with Jeremiah. 

Bruce heard a knock on the door, Alfred had gone out to spend the new year with a new boyfriend, so Bruce came downstairs to pick up. He opened the door and there was Jeremiah with his smile and a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Hello Jeremiah" Bruce talks with a smile and opens a space for Jeremiah to pass.

"Hello Bruce" Jeremiah walks into the mansion and stares at the architecture. Bruce walks into the living room, he was a little too nervous, Bruce sits on the sofa and Jeremiah follows him.

"Hmm..." Bruce talks about trying to fill the silence that filled the room, and it wasn't the good silence, it was that awkward silence.

"You look like you did on our first date Bruce" Jeremiah smiles, he puts a hand on Bruce's to reassure him. Bruce's head goes off but he tries not to show it, Jeremiah saw those dinners as a date? Of course Bruce wanted it to be one, but he thought he was asking too much, Bruce felt relaxed under the touch of the redhead.

"You have a tendency to make me lose control" Bruce whispers like it was a secret, it was the first time they were talking about their relationship openly, Bruce wasn't even sure if they had a relationship, but he was happy to find out that they did. He wasn't very good at it, in fact, he never tried, but with Jeremiah he would open a recession because the man was from another world. He let himself lie on Jeremiah's chest and take a deep breath, the man smelled like home, Bruce felt more comfortable than ever.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jeremiah says, putting his arms around Bruce and caressing his head, the two men never thought they'd have it, someone to spend the celebrations, someone to understand them, someone to hold on to. They kept exchanging caresses, drinking wine, talking about anything in life, until they heard fires. Jeremiah turned to Bruce and approached their faces.

"Happy New Year Jeremiah" Bruce talks by putting his forehead on Jeremiah's.

"Happy New Year Bruce" Jeremiah closes the gap between their lips. Kissing Jeremiah was like Bruce had imagined it would be, it was perfect, a kiss full of love and passion, Bruce felt he was floating in the clouds.

•

And it was a new year again, and many things had changed from that year to that, Jeremiah had revealed himself, Bruce had been heartbroken, but Jeremiah was trying to recover him. He stopped killing innocent people, he wasn't disturbing the people Bruce loved anymore, that was a start. Bruce was in the mansion again, alone, he wanted to call Jeremiah but Bruce wasn't sure if it was a good idea, he was still upset. Jeremiah had broken Bruce's heart, he'd hurt him like no person has ever hurt him before, his heart was healing, but his heart was also begging for Jeremiah. Bruce heard a knock on the door, he wondered who it was, all his friends were busy today, Alfred had asked him if he wanted to spend with him and his fiancé, but Bruce had refused, he just wanted to sit in the room and enjoy a good wine. Bruce leaves the glass of wine on the table and goes to answer the door, he is surprised when he sees Jeremiah.

"Hello Bruce" He was holding a bottle of wine, the same one he had brought a year ago. Bruce's heart is squeezing. 

"Hi" Bruce speaks making room for Jeremiah to pass by, then locks the door and goes into the room, he sits where he was sitting before, Jeremiah sits next to him, they're silent for a while, not an awkward silence like before, but a tense silence. 

"You know I'm sorry about Bruce," Jeremiah puts one hand on Bruce's hand, incredible as it seems, Bruce doesn't move his hand away. 

"I know" He takes his glass of wine and a sip "It'll be a while before I forgive you but..." Bruce intertwines his fingers with Jeremiah's "What better time to start than the new year?" Jeremiah smiles, he pulls Bruce into a tight hug, Bruce smells Jeremiah, he still smells like home. He was still comfortable. Maybe Bruce was wrong about the new year, maybe some things really changed, for better or for worse, maybe people invented the new year so they could reinvent themselves.

They're exchanging caresses and talking about random things, like a year ago, Bruce feels a warm feeling in his stomach, he thinks no matter what, Jeremiah would always be with him, that's comforting. They hear the fireworks and exchange a look, Jeremiah puts his hand on Bruce's cheek and approaches.

"Happy New Year Bruce" Jeremiah puts his forehead on Bruce's.

"Happy New Year Jeremiah" Bruce closes the gap between their lips. The kiss was different than a year ago, but they were different, it was more passion, fire, desire, longing. They separate and when Bruce looks into Jeremiah's eyes, he knows everything's gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it.   
> Happy New Year ♡


End file.
